Protect Ichigo! The Bonds of Friends!
|image = |kanji = 一護を護れ！仲間たちの絆！ |romaji = Ichigo o mamore! Nakama tachi no kizuna! |episodenumber = 339 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Kon's Thoughts, Nozomi's Thoughts |nextepisode = |japair = September 13, 2011 |engair = |opening = BLUE |ending = Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. The Gotei 13 battle the Reigai, while the combined form of Inaba and Nozomi fights off a Hollowfied Ichigo and his friends. Summary At the Urahara's shop There, they grow impatient from not getting any news from Kisuke and Ichigo. Ultimately, Rukia and the others decide to go back to Soul Society with the now healed Shinigami.The mysterious man man, Yushima, casually walks past Ichigo. Ichigo, having regained some control, notices that he bares a striking resemblance to both Nozomi and Inaba before becoming completely controlled again by his inner Hollow. Ichigo then fires a Cero blast at Yushima, who effortlessly dodges it and escapes, causing Reigai-Nanao to be incinerated instead.As the captains battle the Reigai, the combined form of Inaba and Nozomi fights off a Hollowfied Ichigo.Yushima binds him with a "Shitotsu Sansen" spell. After some minor struggling, Ichigo breaks free from it only for Yushima to bind him again with a much stronger "Kin" spell. Yushima then stands over Ichigo, prepared to finish him off, but seems to hesitate. Before he can make a decision, Rukia attacks Yushima and forces him back, followed after by the arrival of Ichigo's other friend. The lieutenants and Ichigo's friends arrive to help. Meanwhile, Urahara continues to battle his Reigai duplicate and Yoruichi monitors the progress of the various fights.Yoruichi notes that the Reigai are becoming increasingly more violent, attacking whoever appears most vulnerable. While distracted, Reigai-Shunsui surprises her and strike, only for Byakuya to block the attack but got slash with the attack called Irooni.After a simple display of his new abilities, he is impressed by Uryū Ishida deducing the true workings of his blade, prompting Yushima to fight seriously. As the group launch collaborated attacks, Yushima easily dodges or records their attacks. Still feeling unthreatened, Yushima calmly explains that the reason he wanted Nozomi was to obtain her Zanpakutō's reishi absorbing power so he could make full use of his own Zanpakutō's abilities. After soundly defeating his enemies, he with a deranged expression de clares that he will destroy Soul Society. Before can strike down Rukia, his attack is intercepted by Hollow Ichigo, he uses his own body to take the blow. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Bakudō #63, *Bakudō #30, *Hadō #58, *Bakudō #99, *Bakudō #4, *Bakudō #37, *Bakudō #75, *Hadō #88, *Bakudō #81, *Hadō #32, Shinigami techniques used: * Hollow technique used: * Techniques used: * * * * Zanpakutō used: Shikai: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bankai: * * * Other powers: * * * Navigation Category:Anime Only Episodes Category:Episodes